Magical Tears
by Conan-Ai
Summary: What if Cornelia died at the final battle against Phobos? How will Caleb cope with that? And...Will a miracle happen when Caleb cried? Caleb x Cornelia
1. Chapter 1

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Cornelia screamed as she saw Phobo's blast was heading to Caleb, the Meridian Rebel leader, her love.

Caleb was frozen on his spot, unable to move, as he saw the powerful hit was going to kill him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Yet it never came. Caleb opened his eyes slowly, only to find a even more horrible scene in front of him.

Cornelia, the Earth guardian, and his love, was lying on the ground, her long blond hair fanned out. He would have thought she was asleep, except for the shocking expression she had on her face. Caleb knew what happened. She took Phobo's blow, to protect him.

"Cornelia!!!!!" He yelled, rushing to Cornelia's side immediately. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are right behind him. "Nooo..." Caleb moaned as she held up Cornelia's limp body.

"You will PAY for this, Phobos!" Will faced the evil prince. She sends out a strong bolt of lightening, stunning Phobos, while Irma and Hay Lin turned him into an ice statue.

Caleb, still holding Cornelia in his hands, took her wrist with shaky hands, and tries to detect a pulse. Nothing. Cornelia is dead. Caleb broke into a cry, full of anger, sorrow, and mostly, regret. If he could just take Phobos' attack, Cornelia would never be dead...

"No!" Will whispered hoarsely as she knelt beside Cornelia. Though she is not her best friend, they have developed a firm friendship between. "This...This can't be true!"

Irma just stood beside Will, gaping at Cornelia, unable to speak. They have always been teasing each other, but thinking that Corny would never be there again...Irma couldn't even imagine it.

Taranee gasped, trying to fight back her tears, but that was just too much; she broke down crying, tears flowing down her cheeks non-stopped.

"Guys...?" Hay Lin said uncertainly. "We…We don't know yet. She IS tough. She will wake up…" But with the look of Caleb's Hay Lin knew that the worst had come.

"How could you leave me like this?" Caleb murmured to Cornelia, pulling her into a tight embrace. "How could you just...leave? What about the others? What about Elyon? What about your family? And...What about me…...?"

Caleb, the rebel leader of Meridian, and Queen Elyon's personal advisor; the strong, tough guy that is fearless of anything, only couldn't take in that Cornelia, his love-at-first-sight, died.

His eyes watered however hard he tried to blink it back. Then, slowly, a transparent tear, the first tear of Caleb's courageous years, dripped onto Cornelia's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cornelia...Oh, Cornelia..." Caleb murmured softly to the limp form in his arms, tears dripping onto Cornelia's face continually.

Suddenly, a glow emerged in front of Cornelia, a warm, bright glow. Caleb and the Guardians were alarmed to see it. They didn't know what to expect. Is Cornelia leaving her body? Caleb feared this most, and clung to her more tightly, despite the dazzling light.

Cornelia's body was lift up, up, out of Caleb's grasp. With a mighty glow, the bright light entered Cornelia's body, causing her sleek blond hair flying out beautifully. All of them were surprised, what does this mean?

With a final blaze of light, Cornelia fell back into Caleb's arms. "Cornelia!" Caleb yelled desperately. Is she gone for good?

"What...?" Cornelia opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Caleb's tear-stricken face. "What!?" She exclaimed. "I...I am still alive!?"

"Cornelia!!!!!" Caleb shouted in joy as he saw Cornelia's face. She is...Alive!!!!! Caleb couldn't believe it. Is this a dream? If it is a dream, then he would rather never wake up...But no, this is not a dream. This is...TRUE!!!!! Cornelia is really back!

"Cornelia!" Will exclaimed, as she saw Cornelia's eyes opened. "You...You are alive!" Her joy sends a bolt of energy into the air, which flashed for a moment then vanished.

"Corny! You're back!" Irma cried out joyfully, hugging Cornelia despite she is in Caleb's arms.

"This is wonderful..." Taranee murmured to herself happily, her tears still flowing down her cheeks. But this time, it is the tears of gladness, not of sadness.

"I told you so! Cornelia IS stronger than we think!" Hay Lin said gleefully. "She did come back!"

"Cornelia...Oh, my dear Cornelia.." Caleb whispered gently, looking into Cornelia's enchanting blue eyes. "You came back...You came back...You...You are really back!" Caleb grasped Cornelia's shoulders, afraid to let go, afraid that she will slip out of his hands again.

"Um...Caleb? Do you mind being softer to your girlfriend?" Cornelia said teasingly, but Caleb could see that she missed him too, and she is glad to be back too. "And guys," The earth guardian turned to her friends, "Didn't I always tell you what you will do without me?" She laughed in a breezy, carefree way. "So," Cornelia paused, frowning a bit. "How did this happen...?"

"Hmm…" Taranee managed to stop crying, and she was trying hard to think of an explanation. "Well...The only reason I can think of is Caleb's tears somehow created a miracle to get you back..."

"Oh, Caleb..." Cornelia turned to him, her eyes glittering with love and gratitude. "If it isn't for you, I will never be back-"

Caleb silenced Cornelia by pulling her close and placing a tender and loving kiss on her lips. "I know I told you this a lot of time, Cornelia, but...I really, really love you a lot."

Cornelia blushed at his words. "Me...Me too, Caleb. I...I love you a lot too."

The other guardians clapped and cheered, while Hay Lin whispered to Will, "Like I said, there's no magic better than the power of love."


End file.
